A New Adventure Begins
by LemonadeLi
Summary: As someone who loves Strike Back I wanted to capture a story where the iconic duo of Scott and Stonebridge makes new friends and creates new relationships when they join part of a bigger team. On a more micro front, through writing I want to explore how Scott and Weller are able to become friends although they seem to be polar opposites.
1. Chapter 1

Michael wakes up to the sound of the television blaring in his face, "Due to the heightened threat levels that North Korea has brought on to the global community, the United Kingdom will be strengthening its national security as well as working with ally countries to protect the welfare of theirs…"

Michael begrudging gets up and remembers why he woke up on the sofa surrounded with beer bottles and the T.V. blasting.

It has been 3 years since Damien and Michael finished their last unsanctioned mission, where they barely got out of Switzerland alive. For a short while life was rather exciting after that whole experience . They rode bikes with Finn up the western coast of the U.S. Damien also dragged Michael to every single night club in L.A.

Though all the fun that they were having was exciting, at some point Michael decided that he still wanted to lead a normal life of being a responsible adult. Michael and Damien parted ways in New York City the day after Christmas. Michael headed back the U.K. and Damien decided to continue roaming the world while hooking up with ladies along the way. It has been two and a half years since the iconic duo has hung out with each other.

Michael is forced to snap out of his memories as his phone starts ringing…

"Hello"

"Hello Sergeant Stonebridge, this is Major Smith from British Military Intelligence, please make yourself available this morning as you are needed in our office. I shall see you at 12 noon.

"Yes Major, but are you able to clarify what is matter is about?"

"I'm sorry Sergeant Stonebridge but I do not have clearance to share this matter over the phone. I'll see you at noon."

"Yes Major."

As Michael hangs up the phone, he wonders what this is all about. Ever since he's gotten back from the U.S. he has enlisted himself as a reserve soldier for the U.K. army but his current job is just an employee in the I.T. department at the Airbus U.K. office.

Seeing as he's already woken up late, Michael heads downstairs to grab a cup of coffee before he heads on his way to MI6 headquarters.


	2. Chapter 2

"Excuse me, Sir what are you doing here? Present your badge please!" a security guard hollers to Michael as he walks into the lobby of the MI6 building.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sir. Major Smith from the Military Intelligence unit should have put me on the visitors list."

"Oh, let me check. Are you Sergeant Stonebridge? May I see some I.D. please?"

Michael shows the security guard his identification and moments later he was headed upstairs.

"Welcome to my office Sergeant Stonebridge, go ahead have a seat" said Major Emma Smith as she sat down at her Desk.

"As you've heard, I'm now the director of the special operations unit within British Military Intelligence. Now, assuming that you haven't been living under a rock North Korea is become an increasing threat to the international community…"

"Okay, I do apologize for interrupting Major, but what does this have to do with me?" says Michael with a confused look on his face.

"So Sergeant Stonebridge, I understand that from your file you also used to be part of the special operations unit called Section 20."

"Yes Ma'am" said Michael

With a smirk on her face Major Smith continues, "Well, other than disobeying a direct order on your last mission from 3 years ago, you were an excellent soldier. If I remember correctly, Locke even said that you enjoy "soildering" don't you? So without dragging this out any longer I'm going to have the pleasure of telling you that I'm reinstating Section 20!"

With the most stunned expression on his face Michael said, "Yes ma'am, so I guess I'm going back to work and being sent out into the field? So where is my next location and when do I meet my new team?"

"Well, not quite yet Sergeant Stonebridge. The good news is that you'll be able to handpick your new team from the SAS training academy in awhile. The bad news is that I'll have to be lending you to a CIA and FBI joint task force in the United States for awhile. You'll also be meeting up with your buddy Scott in the U.S. too so feel free to recruit him back to Section 20 if you wish" Major Smith said with a smile.

"So what is all this U.S.A. stuff all about?" said Michael.

"So as previous field reports state, the last situation you've encountered during your time at Section 20 put you in the path of a rogue North Korean terrorist Li-Na right"

"Yes, indeed" said Michael.

"Well, according to intelligence reports from global agencies, it seems that rogue North Koreans have made its way onto American soil and are possibly on the way to European soil. There might also be suggestions that an imminent terrorist attack is waiting to happen. Because you and Scott has had previous experience dealing with this exact situation both you and Scott will be working in the joint task force. Also you've been booked on a flight to New York JFK tonight and your situation has already been cleared with your superiors at Airbus already." said Major Smith.

"Yes ma'am, I'll get started and get read to go right away." said Michael.

"Wait…" said Major Smith

This time in a more relaxed tone Major Smith said, "So Michael, I understand that last time you met with the superior managing Section 20, you handed him the dog tags of your team that unfortunately passed away in the line of duty. These personal effects have been sitting in my drawers for awhile now and I thought maybe you'd like to have these back. I understand that it'll never replace your team members but maybe it might bring back a sense of your family now that you've come back to British Military Intelligence."

Major Smith handed those dog tags of Locke and Richmond to Michael. She also pulled out Scott's old dog tag and continued, "I suppose you could also give Sergeant Scott's dog tag back to him?"

"Thank you, Ma'am" said Michael as he proceed to walk out of Major Smith's office.

Michael was still processing everything that just happened as he was back in his apartment packing up. He never thought that he would get a chance to come back to this kind of life, but at least he knew he would time to think and process what life is going to be like on the 7 hour plane ride over to America.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a sunny morning in New York City and just like usual Kurt was up in the kitchen cooking a vegan breakfast for Jane.

Ever since the team has put a stop to Jane's brother Roman, things have been rather chill in everyone's lives at the FBI office. Their everyday lives consists of stopping terrorist attacks on American soil or resolving hostage situations but there were no more things that connected the FBI office to tattoos.

As soon as Kurt and Jane makes it into the office, Reade drags the team into a meeting.

In her usual sarcastic fashion, Tasha says "Jeez boss, didn't know that we had important business to talk about today!"

Reade rolls his eyes but as soon as everyone is in the meeting room he proceeds:

"So, team due to increasing threats from North Korea we have reliable intel that rogue agents from North Korea have made their way onto American soil. Our first lead is on a guy name Ji-yeong Kim who recently made his way into New York. From the basic surveillance intel that we've gathered so far he entered the U.S.A. under a South Korean citizenship but has been showing increasing suspicion that he is connected to other North Korean counterparts that are possibly already located in U.S.A. as well."

In her chirpy voice Patterson says "Yes, I'll get started in tracking and monitoring his activity."

"Good" said Reade.

"On another note we have two consultants coming into the office today that will be helping us with the North Korean situation. They're two ex-military guys that has dealt with this situation before so they'll be sharing their advice and possibly also be going out into the field with us."

"Well, as long as one of them isn't my evil sibling…" Jane jokes.

Reade continues,"Okay so Weller, you'll be picking up Sergeant Stonebridge from the airport later today and Sergeant Scott who is our other guy will be meeting us here later today for our afternoon meeting."

"Yes boss" says Kurt.

"Alright, everyone dismissed, let's get back to work" says Reade as everyone flows out of the meeting room to continue with their everyday activities.


End file.
